1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage units and in particular to storage units adapted to be installed in vehicles, such as pickup trucks and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,027, Conrad R. Temp discloses a drawer unit for pickup trucks wherein the bed is provided with upstanding sides, with a false floor supported from the truck sides. The drawer is fitted between the truck bed and the floor and is movably carried on mounting means mounted to the truck bed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,083 of Raymond L. Johnson, a vehicle-attached article carrier is disclosed having a rain deflector comprising a lip on the lid of the article carrier.
Everett C. Kline discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,238, a container having a plurality of sections secured together to define the overall cabinet structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,929, E. F. Guenard et al disclose trays for supporting cylindrical earth cores wherein the tray is formed of a plurality of rails assembled in side-by-side disposition so that the tray can be made to have any desired number of compartments.